leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ionia
Ionia is a land of unspoiled beauty and natural magic. Its inhabitants, living in scattered settlements across this massive island continent, are a spiritual people who seek to live in harmony and balance with the world. There are many orders and sects across Ionia, each following their own (often conflicting) paths and ideals. Self-sufficient and isolationist, Ionia has remained largely neutral in the wars that have ravaged Valoran over the centuries - until it was invaded by Noxus. This brutal conflict and occupation has forced Ionia to reassess its place in the world. How it reacts and the future path Ionia will follow is as yet undetermined, but will be of great importance to Runeterra. Lore Ionia is a naturally beautiful island nation full of ancient trees, tall mountains and tranquil rivers. The entire landscape is covered with large patches of forests teeming with life. Locations Ionia is a continent-spanning nation off the east coast of the Valoran, northeast of Noxus. There are currently 25 known locations encompassing Ionia. Astral Grove Astral Grove is place of origin and previous home before her fall. It is directly linked to Ionia through a portal. Bard Mountain Bard Mountain is the location of the Floating Villages which housed an incredibly powerful Celestial artifact and was the first recent location from which came to intervene in mortal affairs. Celestial Fortress Celestial Fortress is the floating castle of , currently somewhere above Ionia. Galrin Galrin is an island in southern-most Ionia. Hirana Monastery Hirana Monastery is a place of which monks are renowned for self-control, located somewhere in the northeast regions. Jyom Pass Located in the southern province of Zhyun, Jyom Pass was the location where was captured by Kusho, , and . The Blossom Festival was held here. Ionian Capital city The Ionian capital city, located in the southwestern part of Ionia, northwest of Navori. The Lotus Garden, a sacred place mainly used as an area for meditation, is found in the Capital City. Kashuri armories Located in the southern parts of Ionia, The Kashuri Armories have been making weapons for a long time, mostly swords and bows. The war against Noxus had changed that. They began making poor copies of hextech weapons during the war. Now they have been "inspired" to make new weapons harnessing the abundant magic in Ionia. Hextech uses a little bit of magic very efficiently. weapons use a lot of magic. Kinkou Monastery The Kinkou Monastery is the home to an ancient warrior-clan, on the northwestern island. Master Yi's Village The birthplace of and the art of Wuju, it has since been destroyed during the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. Navori Navori is a region located in the southern Ionian mainland. Omikayalan Known as the Heart of the World, the grove is a sacred place all Ionians. Chimeric beings, half human, half animal protected its most important landmark: the God Willow, a massive tree, dripping with long gossamer leaves that shimmered with golden-green light. During ancient times, a battle between the groves protectors and Freljordian warriors ended with the God-Willows destruction. The whimpers of countless beasts, the bawling of rivers, the howling of trees and the dripping tears of moss, they lamented the God-Willow’s death in a symphony of mourning. Centuries have passed and at the place where the God-Willow once stood, a being known as the emerged with a clear in his mission and purpose in life, to protect all life and teach the worlds people to respect and appreciate all that is. Placidium The Placidium, one of Ionia’s most iconic structures, it is located in the heart of the nation atop one of its largest nexuses. This building is home to the School of Transcendentalism, an organization dedicated to raising Runeterra’s populace to the greatest spiritual heights possible. The school is most noted for having the League champion as part of its governing board of regents. Beings from all across Runeterra flock to the school, seeking the secrets of spiritual enlightenment. Many of Ionia’s most successful diplomats have spent at least some time studying at the School of Transcendentalism. The Serene Garden, the garden in which the Great Tree grows and the main area for events, and the Shojin Monastery, the place of repentance, are found inside the Placidium. Shon-Xan Shon-Xan is a region located east of Navori. Temple of Pallas The Temple of Pallas is located somewhere in the southern regions. Temple of the Jagged Knife The Temple of the Jagged Knife is controlled by Order of the Shadows. It has been previously ransacked by and his pirate crew. Tevasa Mountain At the footholds of this mountain there is a small peaceful village with approximately hundred people. During the Noxian invasion of Ionia, pillaging Noxian soldiers were defeated by the hands of who grew attached to all the villagers and had a desire to protect them from harm. Tuula Tuula is a city located in the southern mountainous province of Zhyun. It is in its prison where was initially imprisoned by Kusho, , and . Zhyun A southern mountainous province of Ionia, it was previously plagued by the infamous . Tuula and Jyom Pass are located within this region. Before the Invasion of Ionia, Zhyun was known to have its own Council. Culture General= The island nation of Ionia is a haven for beings who seek spiritual evolution and enlightenment. While populated primarily by humans, some yordles and beings of unique origin also make Ionia their home. There are many spiritual centers and schools of enlightenment in Ionia, each one working in harmony with one another to find the answers to life’s mystical questions. Why are we here? Who are we? What does life truly mean? Such pursuits leave little time for thoughts of imperialism; the Ionians are extremely peaceful by nature. The Ionians dedicate their lives to pursuing spiritual enlightenment instead of conflict; what kind of enlightenment is up to the individual. The mystics of Ionia delve into many mysteries, pioneering the very depths of spirituality. While many of them devote themselves to the pursuit of peace and light, there are those who walk different paths. Some pursue the beauty of perpetual sorrow, some the excitement of darkness, some the vitality of the primal. Most Ionians find violence distasteful and try not to resort to using it when resolving issues. That does not mean, however, that they are helpless or unable to defend themselves. Diplomacy is an art in Ionia, and Ionian diplomats are revered by its citizens. Ionian courts are known all across Valoran as paradigms of fairness and neutrality. Ionian adjudicators are some of the most sought-after political individuals from all the nations. Ionia is a place visually marked by numerous gardens and temples. Nature preserves and parks fill the Ionian countryside. A serene aesthetic dominates the landscape, even at its harbor and in its industrial sectors. Buildings are constructed with the goal of preserving the environment as much as possible. All of Ionia’s structures are ornately decorated, especially the temples. Magic is used liberally in the city, though only for peaceful purposes. Several of the nations largest nexuses have been shaped into prominent temples and houses of communal contemplation. |-|Languages= There are several ancient dialects spoken in Ionia. The two known are spoken by and . (The ancient Ionian Yasuo uses sounds similar to authentic, although part-flawed, Japanese.) * dialect: ** - Reap the winds of. ** Jia - Pain. ** - Weave the threads of. ** Phyla - Tranquility. ** - Discover the meaning of. ** Saera - Magic. * dialect: ** - Impatient/You're impatient! (depends on context) or Morning Dragon. ** - Elder; Son! - A Kiai (combat shout). ** - Crush/crushing (usually a vertical, downward strike). ** - Cutting edge. ** - The dawn remains/Except/other than the dawn. ** ** - "That way" or "Take that". ** - Towards the dawn/To raise towards the dawn. ** - Dawn or Blunt (literally in that context "stupid"). * Other: ** Khada Jhin - Golden Excellence. |-|Mythos= Blood Moon She woke up screaming. Red. Everything had been so red. And in the center of the bloodbath, the masked warriors had danced, eyes aglow with murderous intent. Good night, their eyes had whispered. Her companions crowded around her, worried. Behind them, the fire burned low. Above them, thick clouds suffocated the sky. “What did you see?” She paused. Did she dare call on those apparitions? “Just.. a bad dream. It was only a dream.” They returned to their slumber, and she sighed, still shaken. “It was only a dream,” she repeated. A sudden wind shook the trees around the site. She shivered, closing her eyes and wishing for morning. As the clouds parted above, red moonlight bloodied the ground. Lunar Guardian gzfCFtXeYI0 "There was an age when darkness smothered all hope. A traveler arrived, late into that twilight hour, bearing with him the first light of dawn." Legend tells of a land choked to darkness under the grip of two fell queens, their sigils wolf and serpent. A traveler arrived on one gray morning and beheld an ancient evil buried beneath the pale queens' mortal disguises. Revealing his own true form, the traveler shattered their porcelain shells, exposing the blackened spirits within. The three fought a brutal battle, crashing into the violent sea and out of sight, save for the echoing flashes of the wanderer's light. As the new day broke, the forgotten glow of dawn speared the fading clouds and the last year became the next. Though the dark still lurked beyond every doused flame, the people no longer feared the night. The traveler had brought radiant hope with the rising dawn." |-|Festivals= Blossom Festival A festival where painters, musicians, calligrapher and other types of artists celebrate the artistry of Ionia. One such festival was held in Jyom Pass in the Zhyun province where the infamous was finally captured. Fire and the Blood Moon Festival Ionians from every province gathered beneath the flowered branches of the Great Tree in the Serene Gardens yesterday for the nations’s annual Festival of Fire. An early summer tradition, this festival was a symbol of Ionian culture, celebrating the cleansing and rebirth of the spirit. From the sunset till the dawn the citizen of ionia face “The Blood Moon” to cleanse their fears and woes. The festival starts in the morning in the Serene Gardens. During the day the citizen enjoy the local artists performance, shop from the vendors along the garden’s edge are filled with shops. All the visitors can write on a scroll their woes and worries and hang it on the Great tree Branches. During the night, Ionian citizens were treated to various musical and theatrical performances pertaining to Ionian history or legend. As the sun starts to rise the scrolls are burned with magic fire. As the magic dissipates the sun shines in the sky and the soul is purified. Lunar Revel : For more details, see Lunar Revel. Closely tied with the mythological story of the Lunar Guardian, Lunar Revel is a seasonal celebration where citizens celebrate the end of the previous year and the start of the new. It has some similar traditions with the Festival of Fire and the Blood Moon which is celebrated during the summer season. People exchange gifts and celebrate during the whole night between the start of the new year. Fireworks are a common tradition during this festival as it symbolizes the coming dawn of the next year. Government General= Ionia has one of the most unusual governmental structures in all of Runeterra. This is partially because of its neutral political stance, and also because people in Ionia have generally eschewed conflict in favor of their unending quest for enlightenment. The power and wisdom of those who are considered blessed or enlightened, such as , are taken into account with a great amount of respect. The lack of military involvement has prevented Ionia from needing a single defined leader such as the other nations have. Instead, Ionia is divided into provinces which are each represented by an Elder. To determine who becomes an Elder, a competition called "The Distinction" is held every five years. This competition has several trials which test its candidates across a wide array of skills. Schools in each region send their finest adepts – men and women who have trained their bodies and minds in the path to enlightenment – to represent them in the Distinction. The prevailing Elders from each region then gather at the Convergence of Elders thrice annually or whenever any Elder calls for an emergency assembly. Duchess , resides among them. Amazingly, there has never been a recorded power struggle within this system, but this is generally thought to be due to the Trial of Humility, one of the most critical and revered tests in the Distinction. |-|Organizations= The Ionians have created some of the most remarkable martial art forms on all of Runeterra – a manifestation of their pursuit of enlightenment. * The Art of Hiten is a blade style developed by the famed swordsman Master Lito. His art was a highly guarded secret, but it was said that swords would breathe in his grasp. When Master Lito died, his daughter , inherited the Hiten style. Irelia has since taken the art form to new heights as she is capable of telekinetically commanding multiple blades. The weapons dance around her fluidly, effortlessly cutting down opponents within her vicinity. * The Art of Wuju are principles founded on obtaining absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. , the keeper of this ancient art, descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju. Due to the massacre of his kin, Master Yi is now one of the last Wuju practitioners. He has pledged to keep the Wuju style alive by teaching the art form to other individuals, such as . * The Hirana Monastery is home to many monks who have delved to the deepest depths of spirituality. Their adepts are some of the most devout proponents of personal harmony within one's self. Though the monks deplore violence, they are not defenseless as they are skilled enough to turn and redirect an opponent's strikes. In an act of selflessness, the monks took in , and taught him how to harness and control his animalistic fury... most of the time. * The Kinkou Order exists as an ancient clan originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness – all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. The Order employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. The three shadow warriors , , and are each entrusted with one of three sacred duties: Watching the Stars, Coursing the Sun, and Pruning the Tree. The order, however, has since fallen before the new Order of the Shadow. * The Order of the Shadow is a new clan that has dedicated themselves to learning the forbidden art of the shadows and killing anyone who refuses to learn. Their leader, , was the first to learn the technique again after 200 years. By using the art of the shadows, they were able to bring down the ancient order of the Kinkou and have since used their lands as their own training grounds. * The Shojin Monastery is home to peaceful monks that have long practiced the martial arts of inner healing. Through meditation the monks are capable of rejuvenating from injuries at a heightened rate. Some of these priests can also display acts of incredible willpower, such as suffering through agonizing amounts of pain for weeks without crying out. , resides within the monastery, having journeyed there years ago in hopes of obtaining atonement for past mistakes. * The Pallas Temple Guardian was a solitary role given only to the most exceptional Ionian warriors. Serving as the temple's warden, the Guardian would keep watch over the Pit of Pallas, an ancient pit of corruption so vile that many feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Sadly, the reclusive position no longer exists. The last Guardian, , allowed himself to be consumed by the Pit's black flames, obtaining more power for his vengeance against Noxus. Relations Bandle City Yordle Land and Ionia appear to have a neutral relationship, as there is very little association between the two nations. However, the possible exception to this neutrality is . Born from Bandle City, Kennen possessed boundless energy that found no limits and was matched only by his unnerving speed. His astonishing gifts remained unnoticed until he ran straight up the great outer wall of the Placidium in Ionia. When word of this feat reached the Kinkou Order, Kennen was quickly and quietly brought for an audience. He found that the role of the Heart of the Tempest suited him, frenetically delivering both the word and the punishments of the Kinkou across the realm. While Kennen's position in the Order prevents him from favoring one side over another, he appears to have a deep affection for Ionia. Bilgewater During Noxus' hostilities on Ionian soil, many pirates from Bilgewater sailed to the island nation. For years they ruthlessly pillaged the settlements along the island's coastlines and fought naval battles with Ionian vessels when engaged. Even after the war, many Ionians still feel deep enmity towards Bilgewater due to their denizens' actions. History Ancient Darkin Influence : For more details, see An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra. : Described by . This Ionian woodblock was carved long before the war with Noxus. They're rare nowadays, but they're always more or less the same. They all depict things of beauty: landscapes, monks in meditation, the stars and the night sky, all of that "enlightenment" stuff they're always on about. All of them... except this one. I've never seen anything like it. It's that same with that same blade - and the worst thing - I don't think those red stains are ink..." The Battle of Bard Mountain Noxian troops tried to capture the Bard Mountains and obtain a Celestial artifact bestowed to the Ionians of the Floating villages. During the battle, the village sage was tasked to take the artifact to one of the Celestial shrine on the top of one of the villages peaks. The Noxians mortally wounded him with arrows before he could reach the shrine. However, as his last act of defiance, he used the artifact to strike his would-be-killer, obliterating him and slicing a nearby mountain in half (seemingly faltering in his duties). This misuse of the egg's power had drawn the attention of a , who promptly intervened in the event. He retrieved the artifact and took it away from the mortal plane before the Noxians and Ionians could use its power for war. The Shadows Released An orphan, was taken in and trained by a great ninja master. Only one other student appeared to be Zed's equal - the master's son, . It seemed Zed could never win the favor of the master, as every match between the rivals ended in a draw. Frustrated and jealous, he sought an advantage. The young ninja ventured into a sealed part of the clan's temple, where he found an ornate, foreboding box. Sensing the dark knowledge within, Zed knew he should not open it, but he peered inside nonetheless. In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden. Now armed with a secret edge, he challenged Shen, and this time he defeated the master's son. He expected praise and recognition in his moment of victory, but somehow the master knew Zed had used forbidden ways, and banished him. Humiliated, the young ninja wandered for years. His bitterness turned to ambition, and he began to train others in the style of the shadows. But he knew that without the box his style would never be perfect and thus he swore to return there one day and retrieve the box. Eternity's End The immortal Starchild, , was visited in her hidden grove by a man named and in his hands, the body of his late wife. begged her to restore his wife but her powers were not strong enough to raise the dead. Upon hearing this swore to find the fiends that murdered his wife. Warwick came to the grove regularly, eventually establishing a friendly relationship with Soraka. One day, Warwick found out who killed his wife and he wanted vengeance. Soraka pleaded against the idea of revenge, but Warwick ignored her pleas. Soraka followed him to try and keep him out of harms way despite the warnings of the stars. She entered the mortal realm for the first time and ran after him. When she found him, Warwick was being attacked and she tried to heal his wounds but to no avail. She was forced to use her powers to attack and immediately became mortal. When she came to his side, Warwick stabbed her, but she sent him away with powerful magic and she tended to her wound. Without immortality and the star's guidance gone, she now lives among the mortals and seeks to bring an end to the Runeterra's suffering. The Fall of the Kinkou Order One day, looked at his followers and saw that his students were now an army. He led them back to the temple to claim his prize. At the gates, he was surprised to find the old master waiting, receiving Zed and his disciples as if they were welcome guests. The old man laid his sword at Zed's feet, declaring that he had failed Zed as his master. By banishing his former student, the master had doomed Zed to the shadows, instead of leading him to the balanced path. The old man implored Zed to enter the temple, destroy the box, and lead his followers to balance. The dark ninja followed the master inside. Moments later, the assembled ninjas heard Zed cry out in pain. Mysteriously, he emerged unscathed, and threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feet. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and seize the box. That day, the old ninja order fell. Though many students died, some escaped thanks to heroic efforts. Now the temple is a dark training ground for the Order of Shadows. Zed rules as the Order's master, and his edict is simple: perfect one's technique, and kill all ninjas who refuse to embrace the shadows. Noxian Invasion From its formation, the residents of Ionia preferred to pursue personal enlightenment instead of waging constant battles with other nations. The militaristic nation of Noxus saw their "weakness" as an opportunity. No longer in direct war with Demacia, Noxus had turned its expansionist eye towards conquering those who remained outside of the Demacians' jurisdiction. Noxian spies began to trade aggressively with the Ionians, traveling the island to study its weaknesses and identify critical targets. When the plan was formed, the forces of Noxus struck. The southern provinces of Ionia were the most open to trade and were also among the wealthiest. It was there that the Noxian forces landed under the cover of night. After being met with little resistance, Noxus’ forces formed their first beachheads and began their invasion. While the war was heavily in the favor of the Noxian forces, the Ionians would not surrender. In response to a growing Ionian resistance, Noxus brought in mercenaries from Zaun. The mad scientists implemented unspeakable tactics, unleashing their cruel creations on non-combatant civilians. These acts of terror were what finally brought forth the full anger of the Ionians. Bringing all its might and martial traditions to bear, the island nation fought back fiercely. The turning point of the war came at the "Great Stand of the Placidium", where the Ionians forced the Noxians to stop their advance and give ground. Though they suffered high casualties, the Ionian warriors eventually brought the invaders to a stalemate, pushing them back to their power bases on the island. Despite their losses, the forces of Noxus remained in control of three of the wealthiest southern provinces – Galrin, Navori, and Shon-Xan. The Last Guardian Following the events of the last Noxian Invasion, Varus, the Pallas Temple Guardian, returned to his village to find that his home had been obliterated during the invasion. Varus swore vengeance against all Noxians but needed greater power to fulfill his new oath. With nothing left to lose, the former guardian turned to the Pit of Pallas to gain the requisite strength to carry out his vendetta. The Pit's black flames consumed his body and transformed him into a creature now known as . Trial for the Isle Seven years after the Noxian invasion began, the remaining Ionian Families, brought together by the Duchess Karma, had decided that there was only one recourse left. They openly challenged Noxus with a duel of their finest warriors. "Trial for the Isle" was perhaps one of the most famous duels of all time. Unfortunately for the Ionians, they lost, albeit amidst questionable circumstances. Some insist that Noxus’ victory came as the result of pre-duels tampering. The results of the duel allowed Noxian forces to legitimately occupy the southern regions of Ionia. Native Ionians were treated as second-class citizens by the ruling Noxian elite. Soldiers, political dissidents, and anyone else who threatened the Noxians were interred into labor camps. Forces continued to plunder the wealth and natural resources of the island, sending the spoils back to Noxus. There was much external political pressure, particularly on the part of Demacia, for the invaders to leave. The Noxian High Command claimed they remain there to assist the island nation's future development, and that they would leave once Ionia had been modernized enough to economically compete in the world and protect itself from foreign threats. Protest of the Shojin Monk Eight years have passed before southern Ionia could challenge Noxus once again for their independence. However, protests in Ionia were on the rise, particularly due to the self-immolation of the Shojin monk, , within the Lotus Garden. These public outcries had its effects. Ionians claimed that fifteen years was far too long a stay to grant to the invaders, and that Noxus had taken advantage of the nation. Demands for an earlier rematch were made with , the Ionian Captain of the Guard, at the helm of the effort. Despite Noxian protests that such challenges border on illegality, Ionia gained much support in the court of public opinion. In a stunningly direct speech, Prince , spoke out against the Noxian occupation. He stated that if Noxus didn't retreat from the island nation, that he would personally intervene in the matter. Path to the Rematch As weeks passed Chancellor Malek Hawkmoon, the officer charged with overseeing the Noxian presence in Ionia, returned from an emergency conference in Noxus. Hawkmoon gave a stunning response to the protests across Valoran, stating that while the demands on the side of Ionia were unlawful, it was within Noxus' right to grant Ionia its rematch before the proper term had elapsed. Should Ionia desire to meet Noxus in a duel again to determine the fate of southern provinces, then Noxus would accept the terms of a rematch. The Convergence of Elders called an assembly immediately following Hawkmoon's speech. After the Elders' meeting had ended, Duchess Karma announced Ionia's acceptance of Noxus’ offer. The two nations entered negotiations to solidify the stakes of the match. It was ultimately determined that if Ionia won, Noxus must withdraw its forces in full, and immediately halt any and all extraction of Ionian resources. However, should Noxus prevail, Ionia must completely surrender the southern provinces to the nation of Noxus, and furnish one Noxian designee with a seat amongst the Ionian Elders. This would give Noxus a voice and ear inside the government of Ionia. Five champions for each side were chosen to represent their nations for this duel. These champions would later meet in a single battle to determine the fate of Ionia. Aftermath of the Rematch The Ionia versus Noxus Rematch ended in a decisive victory for Ionia over Noxus, allowing the Ionians to reclaim their southern provinces. Noxian forces began withdrawing from those regions as the citizens of Galrin, Navori, and Shon-Xan erupted in celebration prior to their occupiers vacating completely. The regions had been cut off from the rest of Ionia for seven years and Ionians from all over the island descended upon the regions to share food, supplies, and support. Tearful reunions between long-separated families became a common sight throughout Ionia. Many citizens gathered in droves at the Lotus Gardens. They anxiously awaited the fate of Lee Sin, the burning monk from the Shojin Monastery, who incited the protest by setting himself aflame. It was only when the monk was greeted by his sister from the liberated province of Galrin that he allowed the flame to be extinguished. His brethren then hastened the monk’s blistered body swiftly back to the monastery for treatment. The invasion, occupation, protest, and finally liberation in this long chapter of Ionia’s history had at last drawn to a close. Noxian liberation celebrations The Lotus Gardens/Ionia Capital City/Ionia Nov 6th, 6 years ago. The wind blows softly throughout the Lotus Gardens of Ionia, its magically-lit lanterns swaying softly from side to side. Many people were gathered throughout the courtyard, with tables filled with traditional Ionian delicacies lining the walkways. People from all over Ionia, wearing traditional formal wear of their respective clans, and military personnel wearing celebratory uniform came for the festivities. This particular Garden however, was not often the site for such festivities. Several prominent figures sat upon the center table. The Ionias champions, and as well as other leadership figures such as Randuin- the leader of the Kashuld Clan, Shen- representing the Kinkou and even the Empress of Ionia, herself. stood up from her seat as the chatter quieted, "Thank you all for your support. I will do my best to honor you all as a champion in the name of Ionia. Our fight has not yet ended, but we must endure until our lands are liberated of our Noxian invaders. We must be strong and we must endure for the future of our people. I choose this location to remind you all of the resolve of our country. Let us follow in the path that our Shojin brother has blazed for us," she raised her glass in the direction of the burning Monk to the corner of the courtyard, "Balance in all things!" The crowd cheered, the music began to play... and the festivities began! The Festival During the night of the Festival of Fire and Blood Moon, Ionian people were treated to various musical and theatric performances pertaining to Ionian history or legend. The headlining performance featured League Champions , and , who performed The Tale of Reina, a legend in which an ancient Ionian warrior is hunted by an evil spirit. Akali took the part of Reina herself, dressed in formal Ionian red and white battle garb, and Shen played the spirit that plagued her, adorned with a fearsome mask. As the legend goes, Reina fled the spirit for years, yet it always found and tormented her. Finally, Reina donned her own mask to confront the spirit, but when she turned to face it, it never came again, frightened away by her strength. When the sun rose in the morning and the Tree had become almost fully concealed behind scrolls, an Ionian summoner lit them briefly aflame. As the magic dissipated, the sun shone brilliantly through the branches of the Great Tree. Master Hana, an Ionian adjudicator, stated that this was the festival's greatest lesson: out of any darkness comes the grandest of light. The Celestial Fortress During her training, discovered that her magic had stopped evolving. She went to her master to demand an answer for this. He said that he sealed her magic in hopes that she would learn restraint and control. Enraged, she assaulted him and demanded that he lift the seal. Her master threatened her that if she does not learn, he would be forced to strip her of her magic completely. lifted her master instead and smashed him to the wall killing him and ultimately releasing her from the seal. She refused to return to her village and so she turned the temple into her fortress and lifted it into the sky. She now plots her revenge against the Elders of Ionia. Trivia General= * The name Ionia comes from the word of Ἰωνία, meaning Violet. It can also be used as a name for girls, due to its feminine meaning.Ionia meaning Violet ** There is a real life place called , located in , which was once part of Ancient Greece, now modern day . ** There are also the located at the western part of modern-day . * Ionia's crest resembles Mantle of Decorum. * Ionian prisons are know to be humane.Jhin Q&A 1 * Despite Ionia generally having low-tech weapons, their High-tech is generally housed in the Kashuri armouries and used by people who have authorization by the state. Such as . * Ionian colours are White, Teal and Honeysuckle.Jhin Q&A 2 * Ionian architecture is known for its harmonious fluidity with nature. * The , , and are Ionian artifacts. |-| Skins= Ahri DynastySkin.jpg|Dinasty Ahri Akali BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Akali CrimsonSkin.jpg|Crimson Akali Akali StingerSkin.jpg|Stinger Akali Annie PandaSkin.jpg|Panda Annie Caitlyn_LunarWraithSkin.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn and Morgana Cassiopeia JadeFangSkin.jpg|Jade Fang Cassiopeia Corki DragonwingSkin.jpg|Dragonwing Corki Elise BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Elise Fiora PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Fiora Irelia NightbladeSkin.jpg|Nightblade Irelia Irelia OrderoftheLotusSkin.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Jarvan IV WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV Jinx FirecrackerSkin.jpg|Firecracker Jinx Kalista BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Kalista Karma OrderoftheLotusSkin.jpg|Order of the Lotus Karma Karma SakuraSkin.jpg|Sakura Karma Karma TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Karma Katarina WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Kennen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Kennen Kennen KarateSkin.jpg|Karate Kennen Lee Sin AcolyteSkin.jpg|Acolyte Lee Sin Lee Sin DragonFistSkin.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Leona PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Leona Lucian PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Lucian Master Yi IoniaSkin.jpg|Ionia Master Yi Master Yi SamuraiSkin.jpg|Samurai Yi Master Yi PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Yi Nami KoiSkin.jpg|Koi Nami Nidalee WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Rammus NinjaSkin.jpg|Ninja Rammus Riven DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Shaco MaskedSkin.jpg|Masked Shaco Shen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Shen Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Shen Shen YellowJacketSkin.jpg|Yellow Jacket Shen Shen WarlordSkin.jpg|Warlord Shen Sona GuqinSkin.jpg|Guqin Sona Soraka DivineSkin.jpg|Divine Soraka Syndra JusticarSkin.jpg|Justicar Syndra Tahm Kench MasterChefSkin.jpg|Master Chef Tahm Kench Talon DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Talon Thresh BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Thresh Tryndamere WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Udyr BlackBeltSkin.jpg|Black Belt Udyr Udyr SpiritGuardSkin.jpg|Spirit Guard Udyr Varus BlightCrystalSkin.jpg|Blight Crystal Varus Wukong GeneralSkin.jpg|General Wukong Wukong JadeDragonSkin.jpg|Jade Dragon Wukong Wukong_RadiantSkin.jpg|Radiant Wukong Xin Zhao WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao Yasuo PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Yasuo Yasuo BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo Zed ShockbladeSkin.jpg|Shockblade Zed Zed PROJECT-Skin.jpg|PROJECT: Zed Zilean BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Zilean Media Themes= ;Related Themes Varus League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Zed League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Syndra League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Spirit Guard Udyr League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Yasuo League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Bard League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music- Bard Mountain| Project Yi League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM Lunar Revel 2016 League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| Jhin, the Virtuoso - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Mind of the Virtuoso| |-|Videos= Bard Mountain| The Wonder Above| Spirit Guard Udyr Comic - League of Legends| PROJECT OVERDRIVE| Mind of the Virtuoso| |-|Pictures= Ionia Placidium Navori.png|The Placidium of Navori (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Ionia Entrance Hirana.png|Entrance to the great monastery at Hirana (by Riot Artist Joon Ahn) Ionia Market.jpg|An Ionian Marketplace, Ionia Ionia School of Transcendentalism.jpg|School of Transcendentalism, Ionia Taliyah Bird and the Branch header.jpg|Ionian Mountainous Region, Ionia Ionia.jpg|Original Artwork Ionian crest.jpg|Old Ionian crest Bard promo 1.jpg|Bard promo 1 (by Riot Artist Mitch Malloy) Bard promo 2.jpg|Bard promo 2 (by Riot Artist Mitch Malloy) Ionia concept 1.jpg|Ionia concept art 1 Ionia concept 2.jpg|Ionia concept art 2 Ionia and Bilgewater concept.jpg|Ionia and Bilgewater concept art Ivern promo 06.jpg|Omikayalan, Ionia Affiliated Champions Other Related Champions See Also * Kinkou Order * Lunar Revel * PROJECT Initiative * The Blood Moon References es:Jonia cs:Ionia de:Ionia fr:Ionia pl:Ionia zh:Ionia Category:Places